deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTC Scrappy/Final Smashes and Hyper Combos
In case most people want to see the Death Battle show turned into a fighting game like Super Smash Brothers, I have compiled here a list of all of the Final Smashes and Hyper Combos used in case Death Battle does get adapted into a game. And yes, this includes the ones that are already in the games. Some Final Smashes can be customed and switched for the player's enjoyment. Final Smashes *Boba Fett - Slave 1 (Stage-Wide) *Samus Aran - Zero Laser / Zero Suit Samus - Power Suit Samus *Akuma - Messatsu Gou Hadou (Directional) / Kongo Kokuretsu San (Focused) / The Raging Demon (Trapping) *Shang Tsung - Free-Fall Super Move (Directional) *Rogue - Goodnight Sugar (Trapping) *Wonder Woman - Amazonian Army (Stage-Wide) *Goomba - Super Headbutt (Directional) *Koopa Troopa - Paratroopa (Transformation) *Mike Haggar - Spinning Clothesline Lariat (Focused) *Zangief - Spinning Piledriver (Trapping) *Leonardo - Spinning Double Ninjaken (Focused) *Donatello - Nuclear Warheads (Stage-Wide) *Michelangelo - Booyakasha! (Trapping) *Raphael - Overwhelming Temper (Transformation) *Zitz - Double Pounding Earthquake (Focused) *Yoshi - Super Dragon (Transformation) *Riptor - Rushing Combo (Trapping) *Felicia - Hyper Sand Splash (Directional) *Taokaka - Attack Meow Pow! (Focused) *Kratos - Fire Arrow (Directional) / Blade of Olympus Assault (Trapping) / Nemean Cestus Shockwaves (Focused) *Spawn - All-Out Weapon Assault (Directional) / Fire/Tidal Wave (Stage-Wide) *Bomberman - Super Bomb (Focused) *Dig Dug - Blow Up Until You Explode (Trapping) *Vegeta - Final Flash (Directional) / Super Saiyan 1/2/God Super Saiyan (Transformation) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Chaos Blast (Directional or Focused) / Super Shadow (Transformation) *Mario - Mario Finale (Directional) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic (Transformational) *Justin Bieber - "Baby" (Focused) *Rebecca Black - "Friday" (Focused) *Luke Skywalker - Lightsaber Assault (Focused) / Force Rain (Stage-Wide) *Harry Potter - Avada Kadabra (Directional) *Chun-Li - Kikosho (Focused) / Shichisei Ranka (Trapping) *Mai Shiranui - Burning Mai (Directional) *Starscream - Stealth Jet Assault (Stage-Wide) *Rainbow Dash - Sonic Rainboom (Stage-Wide) *Master Chief - M6 Spartan Laser (Directional) / Multiple Plasma Grenades (Stage-Wide) *Doomguy - BFG 9000 (Directional) *Metal Sonic - Metal Overlord (Transformation) / Maximum Overdrive (Focused) *Bass - Super Bass (Transformation) / Charged Rapid Fire Shot (Directional) *Princess Zelda - Light Arrow (as Zelda and Sheik) (Directional) *Princess Peach - Peach Blossum (Focused) *Thor - Mighty Tornado (Focused) *Raiden - Lightning Strike (Stage-Wide) / Godley Essence (Directional) *Link - Triforce Slash (Trapping) *Cloud Strife - Omnislash (Trapping) *Batman - Batmobile (Trapping) *Spider-Man - Ultimate Web Throw (Trapping) *Pikachu - Volt Tackle (Transforming) *Blanka - Shout of Earth (Focused) / Lightning Cannonball (Transforming) *Goku - Super Kamehameha (Directional) / Spirit Ball (Focused) / Super Saiyan/2/3/4/God/God Super Saiyan (Transformation) *Superman - Super Heat Vision (Directional) / Infinite Mass Punch (Directional) / Kyptonian Crush (Trapping) *He-Man - Power Sword Assault (Trapping) *Lion-O - Power Beyond Power (Transformation) / Sword of Omens Assault (Trapping) *Shao Kahn - Emperor's Bash (Trapping) *M. Bison - Final Bison (Transformation) / Nightmare Booster (Directional) *Ryu Hayabusa - True Power of the True Dragon Sword (Transformation) *Strider Hiryu - Legion (Directional or Stage-Wide) / Ragnarok (Trapping) *Ivy Valentine - Grand Alchemy (Trapping) / Acasual Paradox (Trapping) *Black Orchid - Heart Attack (Focused) *Fox McCloud - Landmaster (Transformation) *Bucky O'Hare - Multiple Grenades (Stage-Wide) *Terminator - True Form (Transformation) / M79 Grenade Launcher (Stage-Wide) *RoboCop - Flight Pack (Transformation) / Cobra Assault Cannon (Stage-Wide) *Luigi - Negative Zone (Focused) / Poltergust 5000 (Trapping) *Tails - Bombs Away (Stage-Wide) *Venusaur - Solar Beam (Directional) *Blastoise - Hydro Pump (Directional) *Charizard - Blast Burn (Focused) / Fire Blast (Directional) / Mega Charizard X (Transformation) *Fulgore - Devastation Beam (Directional) *Sektor - Missile Strike (Directional) / Compactor (Trapping) *Godzilla - Spiral Atomic Breath (Directional) / Burning Godzilla (Transformation) *Gamera - High Plasma (Directional) / Ultimate Plasma (Directional) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star (Directional) / Final Justice (Trapping) *White Tigerzord - Mega Tigerzord (Transformation) / Phoenix Strike (Directional) *Epyon - Beam Sword Assault (Trapping) *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Shinku Hadoken (Directional) / Power of Nothingness (Transformation) / Evil Ryu (Transformation) *Scorpion - Toasty! (Directional) / Hand from Hell (Trapping) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger (Directional) / 4th-Wall-Crisis (Trapping) *Deathstroke - Eye for an Eye (Trapping) *Kirby - Cook Kirby (Trapping) / Ultra Sword (Trapping) *Majin Buu - Good Buu - Gack! (Directional) / Super Buu (Transformation) / Assault Rain (Stage-Wide) / Kid Buu (Transformation) / Planet Burst (Focused) *Ragna the Bloodedge - Black Onslaught (Focused or Trapping) *Sol Badguy - Dragon Install (Transformation) *Gaara - Sand Coffin and Barrier (Trapping) / Desert Wave (Directional or Stage-Wide) *Toph Beifong - Earthquake (Stage-Wide) / Metal Suit (Transformation) *Chuck Norris - Around the World (Trapping) *Segata Sanshiro - Judo Throw (Trapping) *Guts - Berserker Armor (Transformation) *Nightmare - Soul Wave (Focused or Stage-Wide) / Inferno (Transformation) *Iron Man - Unibeam (Directional) / Missile Bombardment (Stage-Wide) *Lex Luthor - Coordinates Assigned (Focused or Stage-Wide) *Yang Xiao Long - Anger is Power (Transformation) *Tifa Lockhart - Final Heaven (Trapping) *Green Arrow - Arsenal Assault (Directional) *Hawkeye - Multiple Pym Particle Arrows (Stage-Wide) / Gimlet (Directional) Category:Blog posts